general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Webber family
The Webbers are a fictional middle class family on the American soap opera General Hospital. Background In 1976, Jeff Webber arrived in Port Charles fresh out of medical school and quickly became a doctor at General Hospital. His sister Terri soon followed. Their brother Rick, who was previously presumed dead, joined them on staff shortly as well. Terri's time in Port Charles was short lived as she left town to pursue a music career just after a year. Rick fell in love and married fellow doctor Lesley Williams in 1977. He later adopted Lesley's daughter Laura and a son, Mike Webber. Rick and Lesley also took in Laura’s little sister Amy and together they became a stable family for many years. When Jeff had a one night stand with Heather Grant she gave birth to his son who he later named Steven Lars. After manipulating Jeff, they married, however when Heather accidentally took a large dose of LSD, Jeff was forced to have her committed to a mental institution. When Jeff discovered Steven was his son, he took custody and left town in 1982. Off-screen, Jeff met a woman named Carolyn, whom he married after asking Heather for a divorce. When Heather was released from the asylum she remained in town for another year before departing Port Charles. Rick soon became a single father in 1984 after Lesley was presumed dead in a car accident. Subsequently he left town in 1986 with his son Mike. In 1996, it was discovered Lesley was alive, having been held captive by the Cassadines. After Luke and Laura rescued Lesley, she resettled in Port Charles and became a grandmother to Nikolas, Lucky and Lulu. In 1997, Jeff and his new wife, Carolyn traveled to Sarajevo to help in the war effort. As a result he sent their teenage daughters Sarah and Elizabeth Webber to live with their 'grandmother' Audrey. Sarah became a doctor and has left and returned to town on two separate occasions. She is now said to be living in California, while Elizabeth took roots in Port Charles and was primarily raised by Audrey. After more than a decade Rick returned in 2002, to give Laura away at her re-wedding to Luke Spencer. However after an unfortunate turn of events, Rick was accidently killed by Scott Baldwin, leaving Laura to suffer a nervous breakdown which left her committed to Shadybrooke for 7 years. In 2003, Elizabeth married Ric Lansing, but after a one night stand with Zander Smith, she became pregnant, giving birth to her first son Cameron. Zander agreed to let Ric and Elizabeth raise Cameron because of his dangerous life style and he was later shot and killed himself. After reconciling and remarrying, Elizabeth realized she and Ric could never be happy because of his obsession with his brother and divorced him. She was then left to raise Cameron on her own and eventually took a job as a nurse at General Hospital. In 2004, Elizabeth’s brother, Steven, came back to Port Charles and became a doctor at GH. Steven’s mother, Heather, also returned much to Lesley’s surprise and suspicion. It quickly became obvious that Heather had become severely unstable over the years, and was soon up to her old schemes leading her to be re committed. Steven later left town to run a trauma unit in Memphis, Tennessee. In 2005, Elizabeth finally married her long time love, Lucky Spencer, who adopted her son Cameron. A year later, when Elizabeth discovered Lucky was having an affair, she took to Jason Morgan which resulted in a one night stand leaving her pregnant. Lucky and Elizabeth divorced and Elizabeth gave birth to her second son Jake Spencer. When it became clear Jason could never raise their son because of his life in the mob, Lucky adopted Jake and reconciled with Elizabeth. In 2010, Steven returned once again, this time as Chief of Staff at General Hospital. Elizabeth also gave birth to her third son with Lucky, Aiden Spencer. Though at the time, Nikolas was believed to have been Aiden’s father. A terrible tragedy struck the Webber and Spencer families when Jake was presumed dead after a hit and run accident at only the age of 4. Elizabeth especially blamed herself for Jake’s death. Later that year, when Nikolas and his son Spencer left town for Italy, Lesley also decided to follow her grandchildren and left Port Charles. Laura's daughter Lulu, married her boyfriend of 2 1/2 years, Dante Falconeri on December 23, 2011. Their son Rocco, was born a couple years later. Lulu eventually discovered she had a daughter Charlotte Cassadine with Valentin Cassadine via IVF who was born in 2009. In 2012, Heather returned attempting to reconcile with Steven and claimed to have been rehabilitated. She was shortly released from Ferncliff, however Heather proved to still be mentally unstable and was recommitted less than a year later. She continues to escape from time to time and has most recently been placed in Shadybrook Sanitarium. In 2013, Steven was sentenced to prison in Tennessee, after it was discovered he mercifully murdered one of his suffering patients. In 2014, Lesley briefly returned to Port Charles and continues to play the role of grandmother while residing in Italy. In 2015, the Spencers and Webbers were overjoyed when Jake was revealed to be alive; having been held captive by Helena Cassadine. Today, Elizabeth continues to work as a nurse at GH, while raising her three sons Cameron, Jake and Aiden. In 2016, it was discovered that in 1981, Jeff had an affair with Naomi Dreyfus, which led to the birth of his youngest daughter, Hayden Barnes. Jeff and Hayden were completely unaware that they were father and daughter. However, Heather knew the truth and had been blackmailing Naomi for years. On February 14, 2019 (Valentine's Day), Elizabeth married her boyfriend of three years, Franco Baldwin. It's later discovered that Hayden has a child with her ex-fiance Hamilton Finn, a daughter named Violet Finn. Webber family tree Descendants 1. Lars Webber (deceased) Helene Webber (deceased) 2. Terri Webber 2. Rick Webber (died 2002) Lesley Williams 3. Laura Webber (1961-present) (adopted by Rick) Stavros Cassadine (1957-present) 4. Nikolas Cassadine (1977-2016) Courtney Matthews (1982-2006) 5. Spencer Cassadine (2005-present) Luke Spencer (1948-present) 4. Lucky Spencer (1979-present) Elizabeth Webber (1981-present) 5. Cameron Webber (2003-present) (adopted by Lucky) 5. Jake Spencer (2007-present) (legal son of Lucky) 5. Aiden Spencer (2010-present) 4. Lulu Spencer (1988-present) Dillon Quartermaine (1987-present) 5. Unnamed child (2006; abortion) Valentin Cassadine (1976-present) 5. Charlotte Cassadine (2009-present) (carried by Claudette) Dante Falconeri (1985-present) 5. Unnamed child (2012; miscarriage) 5. Unnamed child (2012; miscarriage) (carried by Maxie) 5. Rocco Falconeri (2013-present) (carried by Britt) Ginny Blake 3. Mike Webber (adopted by Rick) 3. Rick Webber, Jr. (1985-present) 2. Jeff Webber (legal son of Lars) Heather Grant (1957-present) 3. Steven Webber(1973-present) 3. Unnamed child (1978; miscarriage) Carolyn Webber 3. Sarah Webber (1980-present) 3. Elizabeth Webber (1981-present) Ric Lansing (1974-present) 4. Unnamed child (2003; miscarriage) Zander Smith (died 2004) 4. Cameron Webber (2003-present) Jasper Jacks 4. Unnamed child (2006; miscarriage) (as surrogate; donated egg) Jason Morgan (1978-present) 4. Jake Spencer (2007-present) Lucky Spencer (1979-present) 4. Aiden Spencer (2010-present) Naomi Dreyfus 3. Hayden Barnes (1982-present) Hamilton Finn (1972-present) 4. Violet Finn (2017-present) Tree :Dashed line denotes an adopted child | | | |Steve Webber||Sarah Webber| |Zander Smith|v|Elizabeth Webber|v|Jason Morgan|)|Lucky Spencer| |Hayden Barnes|v|Hamilton Finn|_ | |,|-|'| | | | | |,|-|-|-|-|-|^|-|-|-|-|-|.| | | | | | | | | | | | | | ||||| |!| | | |!| | | |!| | | | | | | |!|_ |Nikolas Cassadine|v|Courtney Matthews| |Lucky Spencer|v|Elizabeth Webber| |Dante Falconeri|v|Lulu Spencer|v|Valentin Cassadine| | | | | | | | | | | | | |Cameron Webber| |Jake Spencer| |Aiden Spencer| | | | | |Violet Finn|_ | | | |!| | | |F|~|~|~|%|-|-|-|.| | | |!| | | |!|_ | | |Spencer Cassadine| |Cameron Webber| |Jake Spencer| |Aiden Spencer| |Rocco Falconeri| |Charlotte Cassadine|_ }} See also *Hardy family - The family Jeff Webber was born into. *Taylor family - The family Steven Webber was adopted into. *Westbourne family - The family Rocco Falconeri was illegally raised in. *Luke and Laura Spencer Gallery TerriJeffMonica.jpg|Jeff with his sister Terri (Left) and ex wife Monica (Right). Jeff & Heather Webber.jpg|Jeff weds Heather Grant Webbers79.jpg|Jeff and son Steven WebberBrothers.png|Brothers Jeff and Rick Chris-Robinson-and-Denise-Alexander-general-hospital-80s-26398114-384-450.jpg|Rick weds Lesley Williams WebbersWomen.png|Lesley and daughter Laura -and-general-hospital-gallery.png|Rick and daughter Laura RickMikeWebber.png|Rick and son Mike Luke Laurawedding.jpg|Laura weds Luke Spencer WebberFamily.png|Laura, Rick and Lesley JeffHeatherWebber.png|Jeff and Heather Webber.png|Heather, Lesley and Rick Lauralesley.png|Laura and Lesley LuckyLesley.jpg|Lesley and grandson Lucky Liz_sarah.jpg|Sisters Elizabeth and Sarah Laura_luke_second_wedding.jpg|Lesley, Lulu, Lucky, Laura, Luke, Nikolas Lulu_lucky_laura_nik.jpg|Laura with children Lulu, Lucky and Nikolas Liz_jake_lucky_cam.jpg|Elizabeth and Lucky with sons Jake and Cameron WebberGrandchildren.jpg|Lesley with grandchildren Nikolas, Lulu and Lucky AidenfamilyGH.jpg|Nikolas, Cameron, Elizabeth, Aiden, Jake, Spencer SpencerWebber.png|Lucky and Elizabeth with sons Cameron and Aiden Liz steven.jpg|Siblings Elizabeth and Steven Liz steve cam.jpg|Steven, Elizabeth and Cameron Webberkids.png|Elizabeth and sons Cameron, Aiden and Jake 557102_10150988627143731_1117296692_n.jpg|Steven and mother Heather 4aa1a2beaa60013f9da5a113efb05f44.jpg|Elizabeth with sons Cameron and Aiden Laura and Liz.jpeg|Laura and Elizabeth Aidencamlauraliz.png|Laura with her grandsons Cameron and Aiden WebbersCassadines.png|Lesley with Laura, Nikolas and Spencer LanteCameronAidenSpencerfamily.png|Webber family LantekidswatchingLauraScottmarry.png|Laura married Scott Baldwin LuluBenNik.png|Nikolas with sister Lulu and her son Rocco Spenceroccolu.png|Nikolas, Rocco and Lulu with Cameron and Spencer Lante-rocco.png|Lulu with her son Rocco and her husband, Dante SpenceboysmomXmas.png|Elizabeth and her boys NikandLaura_2.png|Laura and son Nikolas Laurakids2.png|Laura and children Lucky and Lulu Hayden-Liz.jpg|Sisters Hayden and Elizabeth RoccoGrandmas16.png|Laura with her grandson Rocco and his other grandma Olivia Lanteweddingkiss2016.png|Lulu reweds Dante CameronmomauntH.png|Sisters Elizabeth and Hayden with son/nephew Cameron CameronHayden.png|Hayden and nephew Cameron HaydenSpencerCameron.png|Hayden with nephew Cameron and former step-son Spencer LauraishappytoseeSpence.png|Laura with grandson Spencer SistersHaydenLizJake.png|Sisters Elizabeth and Hayden with son/nephew Jake HaydenJake17.png|Hayden and nephew Jake LauraSpencerCharlotte2.png|Laura with grandchildren Spencer and Charlotte LauraCharlottepark.png|Laura and granddaughter Charlotte Category:Families *